Hyacinth
by TuTauriel
Summary: The airs of war flow through the Askran Kingdom. Kiran must rise up to protect her allies and her home, forging strong bonds and a true partnership that will push her army to victory. FEH Kiran/Gordin ft. Multiple characters


It all started with that incident.

Kiran didn't know what came over her. She saw Cain bolting towards Gordin at full speed, sword hand raised ready to cut down his "enemy".

She couldn't have that. She couldn't!

She dashed in front of her Altean archer and held up her gloved hands. A bold and quite frankly poor decision but in the moment there was nothing else running through her head.

"Kiran! K-Kiran...?"

She could feel it... The crimson liquid inching trails down from her palms down into her cloak.

"G-Gordin... Please get Commander Anna..."

Gordin took a long gulp but didn't budge. His nerves were shot. Only when Kiran flicked her head around to plead to Gordin did he actually turn tail and run for help. Even then he felt an ache in his chest. He didn't want to leave his summoner, especially after what she had done.

Back on the battlefield, Cain had already retreated to Princes Veronica's care and left the maimed Summoner slouched over in the dirt. She stared at her hands. Back up to the sky. There were shadows growing closer to her.

"By the Gods... What happened to her?!"

Kiran felt two pairs of hands lift her up from her daze. She blinked a few times to bring herself back and caught sight of Anna's bright red hair. She tried to cover her face with her hood but Sharena yanked it back and forced Kiran to look at her. "Why would you do that Kiran? You know that we're here to fight for you. We could have taken them!"

The summoner sighed and tried her hardest not to look into Sharena's pained green eyes. "I didn't want anything to happen to Gordin... He was already injured."

"You have Clarine with you! Speaking of... Miss Clarine! We need your help!"

The noblewoman was already leading her horse over to the group, staff held tight in her free hand. She brushed her bangs aside and stood beside Kiran. There were tears in her eyes and she wore the most intense pout Kiran had ever seen.

"You're the biggest fool I've met in all my life!" She snapped, smacking Kiran's chest with the back end of her staff. Her only response was to spit out a puff of air and chuckle. "That's fair, Miss Clarine. May I have your assistance?"

Clarine stiffened, seemingly thrown off by her calm demeanor. "As you wish, Kiran."

When all was settled and night had fallen on Askr, Kiran lay restless in the infirmary. She gazed through the massive stained glass window at the brilliant tapestry of stars outside. It was a frozen night. The darkness hugged close to her and held her down, yet wouldn't let her sleep. Why had she jumped in front of that sword? Why hadn't she told Clarine to move closer to the others so that she could mend their wounds? So many questions. So many that when Kiran felt a hand on her shoulder, she nearly hit the ceiling with how high she jumped. She scrambled to find a candle or a lantern of some sort but a light was already flickering in front of her.

"Whoa there... You alright, Kiran?" Gordin held out a placid hand and waited for a positive response from his summoner before placing it back on her shoulder. "Ah. Dumb question. I meant are you feeling better?"

Kiran tensed, then forced herself to quell once more. "G-Gordin... I'm glad you're safe..."

"Me?! What about you?" The archer flushed. "You really had us worried... And to be honest, I never thought you'd do anything like that. Especially for one of us."

"What do you mean? You think I wouldn't take a bullet for any of my Heroes?"

"A what now?"

"A bu-An arrow. Never mind that. You're all very important to me. You're my friends as well as my allies. And per the words of Commander Anna... I have to be respectful and care for you."

Gordin seemed to snicker under his breath. His gaze caught Kiran's and he grinned. "Not that I don't appreciate it, but that statement really feels weird."

Kiran made a noise of disapproval and brought her eyes to scan her hands. Clarine had done a magnificent job of healing her palms, for as deep as the sword had gouged. She noticed another hand make its way into hers.

"I'm glad that I matter to you."

Kiran's dark eyes widened as she stared at her archer. "Gordin-! I... Well..."

Gordin laughed softly. "It's okay. You need to rest now, don't you? We both had a pretty packed day."

"Y-yeah..." Kiran trailed off. She felt something in the pit of her throat. She wanted Gordin to stay. As he got up to leave, Kiran's heart sank but she knew that she couldn't ask him to stay. She followed him out with her gaze and sighed slowly when he finally left her view.


End file.
